Nothing Changed At All
by i-sail-my-boat-upside-sown
Summary: Its summer and Harry Potter is Staying at the Grangers'.


It was the middle of the summer holidays. And Harry was staying with Hermione. Usually Harry would be staying with the Weasley family but they were away.

They were at the cinema. Despite growing up with the Dursleys, Harry had never been to a cinema before and was finding the whole experience somewhat unusual.

Towards what Harry supposed had to be the end of the film - all the characters seemed to have either died or fallen in love - Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled in. She liked the familiar smell of his aftershave and the prickle of his untrimmed hair oh her cheek. She nestled in closer and breathed in his scent. Harry shifted and moved so that his arm was around her.

He couldn't quite remember when his feelings for Hermione had become mutual but they had been "official" for 2 months. Ron had been jealous at first, but he had Lavender so Harry hadn't seen what there was to be jealous about.

They had tried to be fairly private about their relationship - not eating each others' face off in the corridors. But now that it was holidays, they could be more open.

When the film was done they walked back to where Hermione had left her car. She had a car! Harry frequently thought to himself that was pretty cool!

As Hermione was driving back to hers, the heavens opened and it poured with rain, making a heavy, repetitive drumming sound on the roof of the car.

When they drove up her drive, Hermione was about to make a dash for the door when harry caught her waist to stop her for a moment, he was enjoying the rhythmic thud of the rain.

"Let's just wait in here for a minute - see if the rain stops." Hermione nodded.

She looked out of the window, watching the rain pour down the glass, distorting the world outside and running all the colours together. Sensing eyes on her she turned and saw Harry looking at her curiously. She looked questioningly at him, but instead of replying he merely touched his lips to hers, hovering there, and waiting for her to respond.

Hermione's insides turned to jelly as he crushed his lips against hers, snaking his arms around her, and pulling her against him. His lips pried hers open and their tongues met. It was awkward and strange at first - leaving Hermione to wander why it felt so good - but soon began to feel normal.

His hand brushed a sensitive spot on Hermione's neck and she shuddered and bit down on Harry's lip causing him to groan and pull away.

"Sorry" she mouthed and relaxed against him, chest heaving.

Suddenly she became aware of the awkward position that she was in, half propped up by the steering wheel, half by the gear stick and shifted uncomfortably. Noticing her discomfort he sat her up and leaned away.

"Maybe we should go inside" he murmured.

It was still throwing it down and even from the short mad dash up the drive and during Hermione's mad fumble for her key in her bag they got drenched.

As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, they were up against it and kissing fiercely again. Hermione could feel her breath coming rapidly and was aware that Harrys' chest was pounding.

"Your - your parents?" Harry breathed out, their mouths breaking contact for a brief second.

"Out 'till later. Upstairs?"

By answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to her room. He pushed her backwards onto her bed and fell on top of her.

The kiss dissolved into a mess of arms, legs, wet hair, and wet clothes. Harry would occasionally bite down on Hermione's lip making her sigh. After a few minutes Hermione's hands found the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it up over his head. She paused a moment just to take in his lean, quidditch playing body before he bent his head to kiss her again. Her hands explored his chest, his back, and his arms, gently skimming his body bringing forth the occasional shudder.

When Harry could stand no more, he too, pulled off Hermione's top and threw it to the floor.

Even though, since Harry had been staying with the Grangers he had been sleeping on a mattress in Hermione's room, since there was no spare bedroom and it was that or the couch, he had never seen her undressed before, when they woke he would go into her ensuite to dress and knock before coming back out again.

So now when Harry beheld Hermione's body for the first time he was treading new ground. To Hermione's immense embarrassment she realised she was wearing her spare bra since her other was in the wash, this bra just so happened to be patterned with little paw prints. God knows where she had found that.

Luckily only a mere smile played across Harry's lips as he looked at her, then it was her turn to draw his attention away from her exposed body by pressing her lips to his neck and throat. Slowly his hands worked their way up from her waist to her ribs, stopping just below the wire of her bra, uncertain. She continued the perusal of his mouth, trying to let him find his own way. Gently his fingers crept up until his hands were resting lightly on her breasts. Hermione bit her lip trying not to moan. She arched her back, to press herself firmly into his hands.

Gently he pulled her cup down to expose her breast. His breast caught in his throat. It was uncomfortable having her bra like this so Hermione reached behind her to unhook it and fling it to the floor. His hands gently traced her nipples and Hermione could stand it no longer. She moaned and bit her lip, throwing her head to the side to hide it in her pillow. Harry _tsked_ her and leaned down to kiss her collar bone, all the way up her neck and to the corner of her mouth, all the while, caressing her breasts.

When she came out from beneath the pillow her hands started drifting across his back, to give them something to do. By the time that she had reached his waistband his mouth was on her nipple and by the time she had his shorts off to reveal a growing tent in his boxers, his eyes were impossibly dark with lust. She was squirming underneath him now and, as embarrassed as she was, she could do nothing about it.

Gingerly she placed her hand over his boxers and felt him hot and throbbing against her hand. He helpfully pushed himself into her hand, grimacing, with what could only be pleasure.

When he stopped his ministrations and put his head in the crook of her neck, Hermione could feel the hammering of his heart against her, skin on skin. It felt so alien but oh so good.

After a minute of his heavy breathing, trying to get themselves under control Harry bent to take off his boxers, letting his erection spring free. Hermione flushed when she saw it, unsure how to react. She gulped.

"Do you - do you really want to do this" Harry whispered breathlessly "we can always stop here for now if you want"

Hermione couldn't speak so she simply moistened her lips and nodded.

Harry leaned down and pulled a condom out of the packet he knew Hermione had hidden in the bottom drawer of her bedside table. He handed the packet to her, and with shaking hands she ripped it open and held the rubber thing, tentatively in her hand.

"Like this" Harry panted as he took her hand, placed it on his tip and guided her hand down over his length.

When done Hermione drifted her finger up him and back down again, but he grasped her hand and bit it gently.

"Don't" he breathed, jaw clenched, "I won't last"

He rolled her onto her back again and sat between her legs. He pulled off her last piece of clothing and added her jeans to the pile of clothes on the floor. Then removed her knickers and looked in wonder. She grabbed his hand and let it hover, just over her, leaving him to decide what to do.

He laid one finger onto her and stroked it up and down and Hermione called out. He drew his finger away and it was glistening with pleasure. Then he positioned himself over her, supported by his elbows and looked deep into her eyes. She willed him to go.

"Its gonna hurt" she whispered breathlessly more to herself than to anyone else

Harry shushed her and ever so gently pushed himself the first little bit in. Hermione tensed but allowed him to continue. Bit by little bit he eased himself inside of her, stretching her.

Hermione had scrunched up her eyes, bit her lip, and fisted her hands in the sheets. To Harrys' horror a tear rolled down her cheek. He kissed it away and then kissed her. He put his arms around her and cradled her until she relaxed against him.

The Hermione realised what he must be feeling right now, having to wait or her to feel better before he could do anything.

"If you're feeling better" he said through gritted teeth "can I start to move, I'm not sure how much more I can take."

When she nodded he eased himself into a gentle slow rhythm. Eventually Hermione relaxed altogether, surrendering to the unfamiliar. Sensing her change Harry moved slightly faster.

Hermione fisted her Hands in His hair and then raked her hands up and down his back.

Acutely aware that Hermione hadn't yet gotten much pleasure out of this Harry tried to hold back and stroked her breasts and while that seemed to please her a great deal it just wasn't enough and harry could hold it no longer.

He came moaning and collapsed on top of her as he spilled. She held him close as he regained awareness and kissed him passionately.

"You ... didn't ... come" he panted.

"I never expected to Harry, not the first time, it's just far too unfamiliar and hurt too much." she blushed, and hid once more under her pillow.

Uncertain of how to rectify the situation Harry carefully put his hand between her legs. She twitched so he did it again. Gaining confidence he stroked her whilst circling the little spot that she seemed to like so much.

From under the pillow he could her moaning, which Harry took as a good sign. He then inserted a finger and Hermione jerked and arched her back. He continued this until Hermione was whimpering under her pillow. Then, more suddenly than he had expected she came. Her whole body tensed up and bucked and he felt his fingers get even wetter.

When she was done, he cuddled up to her and pulled a blanket over both of them. There was little to be said and the looks that they exchanged said it all.

They had thought that things would be different once they had done it. But nothing had changed at all.


End file.
